The present invention relates to replacement flanges for catalytic converters, and, more particularly, to such flanges which can be readily assembled by the mechanic about the catalytic converter and to the flange for the exhaust system without extensive disassembly and while all the parts are relatively hot.
As is well known, the catalytic converters on most vehicles are supported by original equipment flanges which are custom designed for a given vehicle, and which are frequently of one piece construction. Unfortunately, corrosion and heat cycling may cause failure of the flanges while the converter is still functional, and cause failure of the connection to the exhaust system. Unless promptly replaced, the converter itself may be damaged and repair of the sealed converters is impracticable.
Replacing the flanges with original equipment flanges may require some disassembly of the exhaust system in order to provide sufficient space for maneuvering the replacement flange into position, and for securing it about the catalytic converter.
It is generally advantageous for garages and the like to stock a limited number of replacement parts which can be utilized on more than one vehicle. Moreover, to reduce the cost of repair, it is desirable that the mechanic be able to install replacement flanges without any major disassembly of other parts, and, in the instance of exhaust system components, without having to wait for a substantial period of time for the parts to cool sufficiently so that the mechanic will not be burned when working thereabout.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel replacement flange for the end of catalytic converters which can be assembled quickly and easily about the converter.
It is also an object to provide such a flange which may be fabricated relatively economically from sheet metal stock.
Another object is to provide such a flange which may be installed with limited potential for contact of the mechanic's hands with hot parts of the exhaust system.
Still another object is to provide a method for quickly and easily installing such replacement flanges on vehicles.